Together
by daddyron404
Summary: Ron and Hermione share a cute moment while Harry is looking at Snape's tears. FLUFFY


Together Forever

All rights go to JK

* * *

Harry had left Ron and Hermione to go do whatever with Snape's tears when he saw all the red-headed Weasley's gathered around a boy who looked exactly like the one who was leaning over his body sobbing. Ron on the other hand had sprinted over to them and collapsed beside the cot that contained his dead brother. Hermione walked slowly behind taking in her surroundings: fellow students covered in blood and lacerations, and some dead.

When she reached the Weasley family, Ron had moved to sit on the bench beside them with his head in his hands. She sat down beside him and rubbed his back. Ron looked up at her when he noticed someone else's presence beside him. He smiled a teary smile at her, And she gave a little smile back. He then wrapped an arm around her back and kissed her head lightly, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

They sat there for a few minutes before she turned to him and said "I think I should go help Madame Pomfrey with some of the wounded."

"You won't leave this room though right," asked Ron fearfully.

"I will not leave your sight," said Hermione, because she knew how he always wanted to have her in his sight since they arrived at the shell cottage.

"Okay sweetheart, I will be right here, I love you," said Ron so sweetly that some of the onlookers of his family had actually "awwwed"at them even in such a sad moment.

"I love you too Ron," said Hermione back feeling so happy because that was the first time Ron had told her he loved her. He then leaned in to give her a soft, gentle kiss, the second one they had ever shared.

After a few moments they pulled away and realized Ron's whole family was watching them including George. They both turned red and looked shyly at the ground remembering that Ron's family did not know they were together yet.

Then Mrs. Weasley stood up abruptly and walked over to them pulling them both into a back-breaking hug and kissing their cheeks.

"I am so happy you two are okay, and congratulations," she said giving them a small smile, gesturing to their embrace, before walking back to her grieving gave Hermione one last kiss on the cheek before she got up and went to go help with the healing.

* * *

It had been and hour or so before Hermione sauntered back to the family that she considered her own by now. Ron she found was sitting in the same spot and talking to his father, who was patting him on the back.

Arthur Weasley spotted Hermione before Ron did, and stood up patting his son's shoulder once more before leaving so Ron and Hermione could be alone. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around before throwing his arms around her and holding her to him protectively. He had on arm wrapped around her too thin waist, and the other stroking her hair gently, while she buried her face in his chest.

"I missed you," he murmured in to her hair.

"I have stood over there for only an hour," she giggled.

"I know, but I like to have you with me," he said gently.

"Can we go somewhere that isn't..."she guesturing at the surrounding wounded students.

"Of course love," he said kissing the top of her head quickly before releasing her to grab her hand instead, and pull her out of the great hall.

"This is better," said Ron when they sat down on the steps of the large staircase outside the hall.

They sat down and Hermione cuddled a bit closer to his side, still clutching his hand in hers.

"If we survive this what are we going to do," said Hermione thinking aloud.

"Huhh?" asked Ron gently.

"Oh, I mean I have been so focused on the war that I never thought about what I would do with my life if I did survive," she said.

"Well," said Ron "I know exactly what you are going to do."

"Do you?" said Hermione questionably.

"Yes. You are going to finish your last year at Hogwarts, then you are going to free all the house elves, write a book about girls for gits like me, and become minister of magic," said Ron defiantly.

"And what about you," asked Hermione with a smile on her face from his earlier statement.

"Well I am not letting you go back to Hogwarts alone and allow some bloke to take you from me," he said laughing." I also need to take a few more classes if I want to become an auror, " he finished.

"And what after that," said Hermione.

"Then I am going to marry you and have little beautiful baby smartypants with you, so they can grown up to play quidditch and read the whole library," Ron said so surely that Hermione wanted to cry. Ron then wrapped his arms around her when he saw her beam at him.

"That sounds perfect," she said feeling like she could kill Voldemort with her bare hands.

"Yes us together forever," said Ron before he leaned down to kiss her sealing the promise.


End file.
